


A little Praise goes a long way

by NYS30



Series: Three's company [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, mentions of bondage, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Mariah wants to let Alex play a bigger role in their lives





	

Mariah has noticed that both of her boys have a..…thing for praise.

She notices it first in Alex. Young, impressionable, and oh so eager to please. She’s decided that he’s best suited for her “above ground” ventures, so he’s been undergoing a crash course in Harlem Politics 101. Alex soon proves to be a quick learner, thinks fast on his toes, and isn’t afraid to get a little dirty.

They’re wrapping up one night and Alex is gathering his things to leave when Mariah tests her theory. She waits until he turns to ask his nightly question of “Will there be anything else, Madam Councilwoman?” 

She takes her time standing and saunters over to where he’s gone stock still. He knows that walk, and the look in her eyes that promises nothing but good things for him. She trails a hand up his chest and grips the back of his neck lightly “No that’s all for tonight. Thank you, Alex. You’re doing such a great job.” His eyes close and she can feel him exhale heavily. She smiles softly and releases him to stumble on out the door.

“You finished playing with the puppy?” Comes the amused question from the shadows of her office. 

Mariah chuckles, “Why, you want me to play with you?” 

Shades hid it better, but when it was just the two of them, he bared a side of himself she suspects hasn’t seen the light of day in a long time. He responds so well to a simple ‘Thank you’ it makes her wonder what his previous bosses were like. Having met at least one, she can infer that not a lot of gratitude was thrown around. So she makes sure, when they’re alone, to let him know that she appreciates him and all that he’s done.

She leaves the office, not having to look to know that he’s turned off the lights and closed the door for her. She leaves her shoes at the entrance to the living room and steps to the couch to sit down gracefully. 

Shades follows after a brief stop in the kitchen to grab her a glass of her favorite red, she takes the glass and makes sure to brush her fingers against his. Mariah takes a sip and gestures for him to sit down, he had long since taken off his overcoat and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. When he leans forward she gets a glimpse of some kind of tattoo. It hits her that she has no idea if he has more, she makes a note to ask him tonight. She’s got a new set of silk ties that she’s been waiting to use.

“I think Alex has earned his own room here.” Mariah watches his face intently. It’s a delicate balance that she’s trying to strike, and it will not work unless all parties are in agreement. She supposes she can coax the right answer out of him in bed, but she’d rather not feel as if she tricked him into this arrangement.

Shades knows what she’s suggesting, and he’d be lying to himself if he said the thought had never crossed his mind. He actually doesn’t mind Alex, he’s smart, resourceful, and won’t get in his and Mariah’s way. The fact that Shades has also been wondering how Alex would look with Shades’ dick in his mouth while Mariah steadies him is beside the point.

“Yeah sure, we can let the puppy play with us.” He says nonchalantly, knowing he’s not fooling Mariah. She leans in and softly rests her lips against his neck, “Thank you, Hernan”. She pulls back when she feels him shudder and decides it’s time to break out the ties to praise him for being so accommodating.


End file.
